Magic Users
Sage The Sages are humans imbued with near total control over the elements. Acting as ambassadors for the heavenly powers, the Sages have gone through great lengths to protect and guide creation. Currently, of the original council, only three remain, the Sages of Time, Air, and Thunder. All of the other Sages have for one reason or another been replaced. The Sages are responsible for many things in the world of man, such as the founding of the churches and the formation of the Alliance of Free Nations, but it is obvious that they owe no real allegiance to humanity, instead serving all races that strive toward the preservation of creation. There is a Sage for every known element that the gods bestow power over, and rumors persist of a sage who was granted control of the powers of the mind, though even the council is unaware of the truth of the rumors. Monk The Grand Monastery of Valor in the southern mountains of Azren was founded by the then Sage of fire, Alexander. Being from Azren himself, Alexander knew the people would flock to and spread a religion based upon the worship of the ideals of valor. To be a full member of the church on must first start as a monk. Monks spend hours a day in prayer and meditation, seeking to find bravery in the face of all things. In addition to training the spirit and the mind, monks in the Order of Dyanastos must also train their bodies. The men and women of the Monastery are some of the most formidable warriors in the world, and often lend their aid to the army of Azren. Above the monks are the masters, church members who have reached a high level of understanding in the nature of combat and the balance of mind and spirit. Above the masters is the renowned Grandmaster, who is looked upon as a manifestation of Dyanastos himself. The current Grandmaster, Scriel, is a half-velios who has served as Grandmaster for well over a century, leading his followers in the continued defense of Azren against the Empire of Xerin. Wizard The Sage of thunder, Altaer, is one of the oldest and most powerful wizards in the world. He founded the first academy, the College of the Arcane in order to train others in the mystic arts, and when it fell upon the Sages to found churches he naturally thought to convert his college into a place of worship for all knowledge, not just that of the arcane. The apprentices of the academy are taught a wide range of subjects, from mathematics to history, and most go on to become great learned men and women without ever learning the secrets of magic. Those that test highly though are brought before the Arch-Wizard to be tested for magical ability, and those that pass become wizards in the various elements. Arch-Wizard Christopher was once the student of Altaer and is known as the most powerful mortal wizard. Priest The most widespread of the churches is the Temple of Mercy, with temples in most major cities across the Free Nations; and from the hallowed Ivory Halls High Priestess Ines governs her fellowship with an iron hand. The first High Priest and founder of the temple was the Sage of water, Joseph. In his time there were many downtrodden in the nation of Neloni, and his founding of the temple dedicated its followers, the initiates and the priests, to take care of these people. So influential was the church that within a century the entire political atmosphere of Neloni was changed, and the worship of Maia and the tenants of mercy became a statewide religion. The leader of the temple became second in power only to the king of Neloni himself, and the current king, Richard, is the husband of High Priestess Ines, making them one of the most powerful families in the world. Druid The druids of Antham were organized by the first Sage of nature, Brian. Brian was asked by Antham to focus more on maintaining the balance of the natural world, hoping to curb any negative effects man would have on it. The druids are a peaceful people, and only rise up to war if they feel the balance of nature is in peril. Breyon, the current head of the church, is the direct descendant of Brian, and as such was approached to become the new Sage of nature of Brian’s death. Breyon declined, feeling that his duties to his church and his family should be his first priority. The powerful level of industry that the Kolvost Empire has employed made it very easy for the druids to side with the Alliance in the face of the coming war. Hunter Kian, the God of Cunning, asked not for a church, he instead asked the Sage of ice, Balir, to found an order based upon balance. Kings, emperors, disciples, and merchants all know of and fear the shadowy hunters of Kian. From within the hidden Sanctuary the GreatKeeper Alekos orders the deaths of unsuspecting people all over the world. It is said that he receives these orders from Kian himself, and passes them along to the keepers, who operate a small number of hunters within cells all over the world. No one knows the identity of any member of the order, even within the order itself. Though many have tried to find The Sanctuary, all have failed, even those who would insist that they are members of the order. The GreatKeeper, Alekos, is known to the world as the man who killed Vladimir III’s father, Isaac, and for also stopping what could have been the total annihilation of the merren race. Mage Mages are rogue wizards who have abandoned the teachings and trappings of the Academy in an effort to gain more power. While not necessarily evil, mages are distrusted by other magic uses because of their willingness to dabble in the arts of Necromancy and Daemonology in their pursuit of power. Shaman Necromancer Lich Geist Seer Vate Bender Samurai Shinobi Assassin Cleric Marked One Warlock Summoner Psionic Sorcerer